<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Dark by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338081">In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood'>Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer and Lilith are good parents, Nightmares, Parenthood, Songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith is woken by a 4 year old Charlie and must sooth her back to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne &amp; Lilith Magne &amp; Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song is original from the latest  'Helluva Boss Episode - Loo Loo Land (Spelled with 'O') and cannot tell you how much i love this song which i also found an extended version, which is the one used in this one-shot, and - linked here:         https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eJ0eN4OYxw</p><p>I really hope we get a flashback like Stolas and Octavia  with Lucifer (Or Lilith) and Charlie, so. in case that doesn't happen, this is my version of a what if sort of scenario</p><p>*peeks out from behind door and waves*</p><p>Hi all! It's been ages since I've uploaded anything, but I've had a lot of personal and technical/laptop issues but I'm finally back, and hope to continue to upload more often from now on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;p&gt;Night had fallen entirely over the kingdom of Hell, yet the city remained illuminated by the blood red pentagram which hung ever consistently in the centre of the black sky. With the night, came the cold as the temperature steadily declined, the earliest hours of morning where the coldest.</p><p>Unlike the colder bloodied inhabitants of hell, mainly its scavengers who scrounged the street when the majority of others slept, Hells reigning king and Queen were day dwellers, there fore it perfectly explained why, at past 1:30 in the morning, the royal residents of Magne Mansion were sound asleep in their large, four poster queen sized bed.</p><p>Lilith stirred slightly and rolled onto her side, only for a sharp call to pierce the relative quiet of the night</p><p>"Mommy, daddy! Mommy where are you...?!"</p><p>Lilith sat up, glancing at her husband who lay beside her, mouth open slightly, a thin line of drool threatening to fall onto the pillow beside his cheek. Lucifer was could be such a heavy sleeper, he most likely would have the ability to sleep through an Extermination if he chose.</p><p>"Daddy, Mommy, I need you!"</p><p>The second cry re-gained Lilith's' attention and, hardly stopping to pick up her robe, she hurried to the room two doors down the corridor.</p><p>Lilith was greeted with the sight of her daughter, of about 4 years of age, sat in the centre of her bed sobbing uncontrollably, her two companions, Razzle and Dazzle - former plushies of Charlies that Lucifer had enchanted to come to life, sat either side of Charlie, looking concerned and worried, they had clearly been trying their best to console the distraught princess themselves, to no avail.</p><p>Quickly moving across to the bed, Lilith haphazardly tied her floor length silk robe at her waist</p><p>"Charlotte, what is it?" she crooned.</p><p>Picking up the pillow that had fallen to the ground and setting it back in place, Razzle and Dazzle moved to Charlies right so that the the Queen of Hell was able to sit by her daughter, who immediately crawled into her  mothers waiting lap and tucked herself against the comfort of her mothers chest</p><p> </p><p>"mummy, mummy-" she sobbed .</p><p>Liliths' slender arms wrapped around her daughter to hold her close with a soothing sound from her lips</p><p>"Hush now my my dark-heart. Calm yourself. I'm here, I'm here" she repeated After a few moments Charlotte Magnes' sobs had lessened, the trembled in her tiny body eased, and she pulled back to look up at her mother with wide, water eyes and cheeks, inherited from her father, Lucifer, even redder than normal</p><p>"Mommy, I had a bad dream, a a really really scary one!" </p><p>Hells Princess grasped the front of her mothers nightgown </p><p>"I was running, there 'was' monsters everywhere, they weren't from here in Hell, from somewhere else, and-"</p><p>Charlotte leant her forehead to her mothers sternum, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.</p><p>"I was running and i found you and daddy, but you, you were...you weren't alive anymore, you had these sticks in you and there was blood and-and..."</p><p>Not wanted her daughter to get herself worked into a second crying spell, Lilith cradled her daughter, she didn't need to say anymore - Lilith could guess what the girl had seen in her dreams. The Succubus Queen stroked the top of her daughters head"</p><p>"Hush darling, Charlotte it's alright. As you said, it was only a bad dream. Your father and I are fine, see?"</p><p>A parents natural instinct was to reassure their child of course, to assure them that they would not leave them alone in this world, but Lilith could not bring herself to placate her little Charlotte with lies, yes they resided in Hell, but they were far from immortal.</p><p>The latest Extermination, just two days ago, was the most likely the cause of Charlottes' nightmares. She had peaked, hoping to sat her childish, impulsive curiosity despite the strict warnings of her parent who had turned their back just long enough for Charlie to toddle to the window, pull back a corner of thick, velvet curtain, and catch a glimpse of shadowy creatures descending upon Hell and slaughtering what inhabitant happened to fall victim to their spears. Lilith had promptly pulled Charlie away with a brief scolding about doing as she was told and leading her away.</p><p> </p><p>In the present, Lilith kissed the top of her daughters blond head with her eyes fixed on the closed curtains across the room: Even the higher class, the overlords, and royalty were not immune to the Angels Exterminations, though the chances of them being targeted was rare, it was a possibility, therefore she could not promise her only daughter that she would always have her mother and father by her side forever and always.</p><p>Feeling Charlie press herself harder into her mothers embrace, Lilith felt a stray tear of Charlottes' fall to her bare chest, Liliths' eyes fell closed and she rubbed Charlottes back in the hopes of comforting and calming her. As an added precaution, she began to hum a soothing lullaby at her daughters ear, putting words to the melody after a moment or two</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"It always feels so quiet in the dark It always feels so stark, ho</em> <em>w silence grows under the moon"</em> </strong>
</p><p>With a tearful sniff, Charlie sat back in her mothers lap, rubbing her eye with the sleeve of her pink pyjama top, she secretly wished she would be good at singing like her mommy and daddy were, when she grew up!</p><p>Lilith got to her feet with Charlotte in her arms, holding her so that they could both see the moon and star nightlight/mobile that hung from the canopy surrounding the bed.</p><p>Lilith traced a single star with elegant fingers</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"As the stars start to align I hope you take it as a sign that you'll be okay everything will be okay."</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lilith paused as Charlie reached for a star as well, child-like fingers not as graceful as her mothers, yet her touch did no harm as the star other than to unintentionally  cause it to swing barely a centimetre out of Charlies reach.</p><p>Returning her hand to supporting her daughter, Lilith watched the star swing slightly back and forth for a moment, with Charlies' eyes fixed on her. She was sure that there was no princess in any storybook that her father had smuggled to her from 'Above-Land' (Earth) that were as pretty as her mommy.</p><p>Lilith moved and walked the length of Charlies bed as she continued</p><p>
  <em><strong>"And if the Seven Hells collapse, although the day will be my last, You will be okay when I'm gone you'll be okay.</strong>"</em>
</p><p>Relieved that Charlie was njo longer upset, Razzle and Dazzle cocked their heads before glancing at each other and jumping from the bed to follow obediently at Liliths' feet.</p><p>As Charlie toyed with a silken strand of her mothers' extremely long hair, Lilith felt the familiar warmth of a mothers love for their child rose in her chest. she'd never imagined having something so dear and so precious as a child of her own. She loved her husband of course but that was very different, had they never conceived, she would have resigned herself to remaining childless, remained content in the love she and Lucifer shared but now Lilith couldn't ever imagine her life without her.</p><p>Reaching the curtains, Lilith pulled one half-way back from the window to let the glow of the Pentagram spread across the dark room, rocking her daughter softly as she added</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"The day that you arrived the sun went black: an artificial night. You came and stole away the light..." </em></strong>
</p><p>Charlie blinked up at her mothers feigned sad expression but after a moment, Lilith grinned reassuringly</p><p>
  <em><strong>"And put it in your eyes." </strong> </em>
</p><p>She wiped away the tear track on her daughters cheek</p><p>
  <strong><em>"How-"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"How could I possibly suspect that you eclipsed the midnight sun."</em>
</p><p>The lullaby was interrupted but continued by a second voice, Lucifer stepped towards his wife and child, dressed in his own fur lined robe patterned with red apples at the edges.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I thought that I knew all the moves but then you pulled me back to one."</em> </strong>
</p><p>In response, Charlies tiny smile widened as she reached for her father, chuckling as she was willingly handed him. and Lucifer lifted Charlie above his head to grin up at her, her chubby hands grasping at empty air as she tried to pat his bright red cheek</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"If the stars ever align, I hope you take it as a sign that you'll be okay everything will be okay"</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lucifer let Charlie drop from the air, only to catch her almost immediately and hold her securely to his chest, very much used to this game already, Charlie laughed.</p><p>He placed Charlie on the ground, with the cuff of her shirt hiding her fist, Charlie rubbed her eye tiredly as Lucifer went on, this time with Lilith joining him, her voice harmonizing and synching effortlessly as she came to his side </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"And if the Seven Hells collapse, a</em> <em>lthough the day will be my last You will be okay, When I'm gone you'll be okay" </em> </strong>
</p><p>Lucifer tugged his wife into a short, very slow waltz across their daughters bedroom, making her laugh even as her eyes became heavy and Razzle and Dazzle came to flank her small frame.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"And if the Heavens crash aground I know you'll hear the trumpet sound, and you'll be okay.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Not noticing that she had grown sleepy once again, her parents continued, their feet moving silently as they danced back to their daughter</p><p>
  <strong> <em>(Everything will be okay)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And when Creation goes to die You can find us in the sky Upon the last day"</em> </strong>
</p><p>As the song drew to an end, Lucifer and Lilith noticed that Charlotte had curled up in the centre of the soft rug, almost completely lost in sleep, with Razzle and Dazzle dozing either side of her.</p><p>Lucifer scooped her into his arms, with Lilith Shadowing him as he moved to place their daughter back into bed</p><p><strong><em>"And you will be okay."</em></strong> Lucifer finished softly so as not to disturb their, now sleeping, princess.</p><p>The king of Hell straightened Charlies bed covers and tucked them up to her chin before moving away, the child was already too deep in sleep to notice when Lilith to place a single kiss to Charlies forehead, whos' innocent smile had softened but not quite faded as she slept.</p><p>Lilith straightened and tucked an errant strand of blond hair behind Charlies ear</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Everything will be ok.</em> <em>"</em> </strong>
</p><p>The couple glanced at each other, Lucifer nodded once and began to leave the room, waiting at the open door as Lilith lingered at the bedside for a moment more</p><p>"Rest well, my dark-heart" she soothed and, with a final glance at Charlotte, she followed her husband, letting him take her hand and lead her through the bedroom door, which he slowly and silently, closed behind them to return to their own bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*peeks out from behind door and waves*</p><p>Hi all! It's been ages since I've uploaded anything, but I've had a lot of personal and technical/laptop issues but I'm finally back, and hope to continue to upload more often from now on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>